1. Field
This disclosure relates to providing traffic information relating to a prediction of congestion status and using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancement in digital signal processing and communication technologies, radio and TV broadcasts are in the process of being digitalized. Digital broadcast can provide various information (e.g., news, stock prices, weather, traffic information, etc) as well as audio and video contents.
Because traffic information receiving terminals made by different manufacturers should be able to detect and interpret traffic information broadcast in the same way, traffic information may better be delivered and utilized in a standardized format.